


There's Light in Darkness

by Crushed_Seraphim



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crushed_Seraphim/pseuds/Crushed_Seraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of cat & mouse between Damon and Elena. Teasing and dancing to provocative songs. And, what will the two do when they're teased by Stefan? How does the jealous brother end up unknowingly bringing them together?<br/>Human Elena, Vampire Damon, Stefan & Caroline</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Light in Darkness

Elena’s POV

With all the craziness going on in Mystic Falls, I was forced to stay at the boarding house and to be honest, I couldn’t really complain. Sure I missed my home, and sleeping in my own bed—who wouldn’t?—but this time offered me the chance to get to know the real Damon Salvatore. The one who would risk his life for the people he cared about...The young man who fell in love with a beautiful girl, a girl who turned out to be a monster—one who played him, broke his heart and set him against his only other living relative, his beloved younger brother. I have to admit, though, that as much fun as it may be hanging out with Damon, he always managed to find a way to rile me up and get on my last nerve. When we weren’t joking around or really talking, I would be making plans on how to end his sarcastic self! AH! Damon will always be Damon... Everything would be fine one moment and the next he would say something stupid or bring up the past, or worse—flirt to rile me up, and we’d end up fighting or yelling at each other. When it comes to the Salvatore brothers, you have to accept them as they are because they’re never going to change...It’s in their genes. Suddenly I started laughing, thinking about how ironic that was. The whole gene thing...  
Anyway, back to the present. Right now, I had a few things I needed to do before getting ready for tonight’s party—hopefully that would go down smooth and there wouldn’t be any chaos. It would be a miracle if everything remains intact till the end of it, because Mystic Falls is definitely cursed...First, I had to call Caroline and make sure she remembered to buy the snacks on her way home from school, and then text Bonnie to see if there were any news about Klaus and Michael’s whereabouts.   
Then, I would have to call Jeremy and see what he was up to. Unfortunately, my phone was downstairs. I had left it in the kitchen but luckily I needed to grab a snack and would get it then.   
I descended the stairs, singing “You make me feel” by Cobra Starship & Sabi. I had heard it on the radio earlier and it was stuck in my head. Moving my body along with the tune in my head, I took the phone off the kitchen island and placed it in my back pocket, grabbed myself an apple, and started opening random cabinets searching aimlessly for nothing in particular. My mouth started watering when I came across a bag of puffy white marshmallows. I couldn’t even remember the last time I had them, and I was seriously craving them. As I reached for the bag, I felt a deep voice continue the lyrics from where I had left off. Pulling the bag out, I turned to find Damon dancing in front of me, making a fool of himself like always.  
“Nice hip movements, old man.” I laughed, heading towards the stairs.   
“Come on, Elena, admit it! You were checking out my body-builder abs as you turned around!!! I know you stare me down whenever I’m not looking. You know—I’ve got eyes in the back of my head.” he said in a sing song voice, as he smirked and winked, making his way towards the couch.  
“God, you’re so full of yourself!” I scoffed. “And I was not checking you out, idiot; I was silently making fun of how moronic you look dancing around the kitchen half naked!” Ok, so maybe I looked down for a few seconds, but that’s not a crime! If he doesn’t want girls looking at him, he should put a goddamn shirt on instead of prancing around the house like he’s one of the male models at Abercrombie & Fitch.  
“No need to call me God, babe. Devil works better considering I’m hot and fun all rolled up with a bow.” He said over his shoulder, turning back to whatever the hell he was doing. Probably counting his chest hairs...Freak...  
“Mhm. Yeah, okay. Sure, whatever you say...” I said, not paying him any attention as I turned and ran up the stairs, eager to talk to my friends so I could get ready to see everyone sooner. Fortunately or unfortunately, Stefan was going to be there as well—guard duty as always. He had to go somewhere earlier and told me he’d just meet me at the party instead. As if I really cared...I hated the monster he had become. I’m still wondering why Klaus couldn’t take care of his own shit instead of having his “minions” take care of his ‘prized possessions’ or other trivial tasks.

 

*Several hours later*  
I turned the volume up, the room filled up with Natasha Bedingfield’s “A little too much”. This song had become a favourite of mine since I watched ‘Something Borrowed’. It was the same movie that made me fall in love with Colin Egglesfield—what can I say? He’s one of the most handsome actors in Hollywood—charming, sexy and I bet smooth-talking. Kinda reminds me of someone I know...  
I immediately snapped out of my lust-filled fantasy when I heard the door fly open and hit the wall. Luckily, in that moment I was pulling out the hanger my black dress was hanging on so I quickly used it to cover myself up as much as possible.  
“Christ, Damon! Haven’t you ever learned to knock?” I squeaked, my eyes widening; my cheeks flamed up in complete embarrassment.   
“Please! If I see something I haven’t seen before, I’ll throw a dollar at it! By the way, nice bra! It goes well with your skin complexion.” he winked and continued, “Oh, and need I remind you that you’re in my house? That means I’m not the one who needs to be more careful around here. Haven’t you heard of locking the door?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“Need I remind you that this is my room, which means you’re supposed to knock even if it’s in your own house? In other words, I wouldn’t need to lock my door.” I said, throwing his words back in his face.   
Undeterred, Damon walked over to my iPod and changed the song to “Little black dress” by Jace Everett.   
“Hmmm...So fitting,” he said, laying down on my bed.   
“What do you think you’re doing? I was listening to that!” I pouted, pissed off that he thought he could just waltz in here while I was changing, mind you, and make himself at home in my room!   
“Gotta getcha out...out of that little black dress...Wanna see your hair a mess. In that little black dress...Come on, just let it, let it fall...” he sung out, his voice turning rough and breathy.   
I swallowed loudly, not understanding why my body was reacting to his voice in this way. Oh, I understood why it was reacting that way, just not why I would be reacting that way, considering I knew this thing couldn’t ever happen between us... Afraid of doing something I would regret later on, I quickly sped towards the washroom and locked myself inside, leaning against the door.   
Christ! Why is he trying to make my life harder than it already is? I’ve got a vampire hunter and hybrids chasing after me, trying to kill me and now I have to add my attraction to Damon to my list of things to worry about?! I shouldn’t like him, much less love him or lust for him...He is the brother of my ex-boyfriend who I still have feelings for! It’s true that a person can’t just “fall out of love”, no matter how hard they may try to forget their “significant other”. Christ, where is Dr. Phil to hear me? I bet he’d hire me as one of his psychologists without any certifications...That or he’d make me one of his pet projects. It seems I was in over my head right now, more than any other time...My life is quickly spiralling out of control and I feel hopeless, and I all I can do is sit on the sidelines and watch everything crumble to dust.

 

*At the party*  
“So, what’s it like living with Damon Salvatore?” Caroline asked, being her nosy self.  
“Oh, it’s fucking great. I mean, he walked in on me changing a few hours ago. Talk about invasion of privacy.” I sighed.  
“Wow! So, what’d you do about it? Did you take advantage of the fact that you were half naked and looking edible? Oh, wait...You’d never act on that. Did he though? I mean, I can see him attacking your sexy self. Damn, that’d be hot!” she said, fanning herself.  
“CAROLINE!” I said, horrified. What is wrong with this girl? I seriously needed to ask the Sheriff if she was dropped on her head countless times...It could be the only explanation I’d be able to come up with. Unless...unless, her turning into a vampire caused her to lose a few precious brain cells...Hmm...  
“What? Elena, are you serious right now? Let me lay this out for you, step by step. First, you’re living in the same house as Damon—alone, I must add, considering Stefan’s barely there half the time. Second, if he’s the same Damon I remember, he walks around his house half naked and if you haven’t already seen him like that, the next time you run into him, please make sure to look down because wow, he is F-I-N-E! And third, you are seriously attracted to him as he is to you, and yet neither of you makes a move. Maybe it’s just me, but I am seriously questioning both of your sexualities...I mean, come on! You’re both super hot, and I bet you’d make magic & yet, nothing??? I’m still really confused...Oh, and I must add, if you need a push in the right direction, you might just want to know that he is damn fine in the bedroom department. And I mean, rock-my-world-several-goddamn-times-till-I’m-numb kind of thing!” she laughed. I was amazed she could say it all in almost one single breath.   
“Jesus Christ, Lord All-mighty! I am never ever talking to you again! You may be a slut, my friend, but that’s not the kind of girl I am. However, now that I think about it, I might just fuck with him a little...Payback for walking in on me...” I winked, looking around and finally spotting my target. “I’m on a mission so excuse me for a moment, Blondie.” I smiled and gave her a hug. “I’ll see you around!”  
“Oh, I can’t wait to watch...Thank God for my super hearing, because there’s no way I’m missing out on this.” She smirked.  
“Oh, it’s going to be good” I smiled as I walked towards dear old Damon.   
Coming up behind him, I put my hands around his waist and leaned in, bringing my body close to his and my mouth to his ear.  
“Damon, love, dance with me.” I purred, trying to sound sexy, no doubt succeeding considering he tensed up and then quickly relaxed, before turning around and grabbing me around my waist. I was laughing inside, thinking how easy it was to mess with a guy’s hormones.  
“Hmm...I don’t know what I did to make you act like this, but I think I should do it more often.” He said, as he pulled me tightly against him. Oh lord...Oh my...Lord, forgive all my sins. I am so sorry for what I’ve done in this lifetime, and if I happen to somehow die tonight, of combustion or what not, have mercy on my soul.   
“So are we gonna dance, or just stand here while you harass me?” I smiled, backing up a little, which wasn’t the easiest thing to do considering the iron grip he had on me. A human against a vampire...let’s just say the human doesn’t stand a chance.  
“Sure, we’ll dance. That doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy this, though” he smirked, as he quickly and lightly slapped my ass.  
Oh no, he didn’t! I thought, keeping my face neutral, the same smile plastered on my face. It’s all part of a greater plan. I chanted over and over again, trying to keep myself from slapping his pretty face and leaving a handprint on it. I knew if I acted impulsively, the plan would go up in flames and he’d know I’m faking it, which means he’ll know something’s going on.   
“Don’t worry...I’m sure you’ll manage to grope me while we’re dancing.” I purred, smirking and winked. I took advantage of him being off guard to get out of his arms and walk over to the “dance floor”, all the while swinging my hips. I really hoped this would work considering I’d never done this before. As I noticed Damon heading towards me, I realized a new song started playing. Hmm...what was it called again? Oh yeah, “Brand New Bitch” by Anjulie...and it happened to be the uncensored version of the song. Just my luck!   
Turning my back to the model I was dancing with, I started dancing like I’ve never danced before. All hip action, grinding, and singing along with the parts that jumped out as ‘appropriate’ to the current situation...If you know what I mean... 

Yeah I know that the sex was good  
I remember always showing me what to do  
Up against the walls, bathroom stalls  
Uhh! I was so fucking blind

Don’t need a rescue  
It’s all good, baby I’ve been hitting my stride  
I’ve got my red lipstick on, engines revvin’  
You’re so far behind, I’m taking mine... 

Yeah I know that you Uhh me good  
I remember when I showed you a thing or two  
Got the wind on my back, look at me

Bet you thought I’d never survive  
Well, I’m still alive  
You wouldn’t recognize me,  
Standing right in front of your face  
Nothing like I used to be

The end of the song morphed into the beginning of the second song, another one of my favourites—Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera. This time, I turned around and while inventing a new routine to go with the fast paced beat, we danced, sometimes apart, other times moving in sync like professional dancers. 

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you  
All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With the moves like Jagger   
I've got the moves like Jagger

Baby it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I make you believe  
That I've got the key

You want to know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

By the end, the crowd around us had dissipated and moved to the edges of the room, opting instead to watch us. Way to attract a spotlight, Damon...I thought, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. As the second song came to an end, I looked up at Damon, smiling and leaned in.  
“Thanks for the dance, handsome.” I breathed in his ear, while I reached my hand behind me and into my jeans’ pocket. Running my hand down his chest, all the way to his belt and over to his pants’ side pocket, I slid the note I wrote him a while ago inside it. I dropped my hand to my side once my mini-mission was done, kissed his cheek and ‘lovingly’ slapped his cheeks a couple of times laughing.   
Turning around, I walked through the house looking for the girls, but not before looking over my shoulder and throwing Damon a wave. I bet he was thoroughly pissed for getting him all worked up and then leaving him hanging.  
I kinda felt bad getting him all riled up and not doing anything about it, but I knew that he’ll remember this—there was nothing worse for a guy than to be sexually frustrated. I’m sure he was going to find a way to get me back for this, but hey, I knew that he’ll remember me even after I was gone! I started laughing as I realized I was leading the make-believe scores: Human- 2. Vampire- 1. Game on, Damon!

Damon’s POV  
After watching Elena walk away, I reached for whatever she placed in my pocket. My fingers closed around a smooth piece of paper that I pulled out, curiously wanting to see what it said. "Damon, Payback’s a bitch! That’s for walking in on me. Consider it a little preview of what I am capable of doing to get revenge... ;) Love, Elena (ps. Not really...)"  
Oh, she was definitely going to pay for this. When it comes to messing with people, there’s no one that is better at it than Damon Salvatore. And I always get the last word. 

Elena’s POV  
An hour or so later, I ran into Damon again, while I was in the kitchen, getting myself a refill on my drink.  
“So, did you like my note?”  
“Oh yeah, very inspirational!” he said, mockingly.  
Laughing, I replied, “Seems like Mr. Salvatore doesn’t like not getting what he wants...especially from a girl. And face it, I owned your ass out there.”  
“Really, ‘cause the last time I checked, I never saw your name imprinted on it. Hmm...maybe I should check again, eh?”  
I stopped laughing, and looked at him confused, raising an eyebrow asking for clarification. “Pardon me?”  
“My ass...The last time I checked it didn’t have your signature on it. Meaning you don’t own it as of yet. But like I said, I may be mistaken so don’t take my word for it until I check again and let you know.”  
“Ha ha! Very funny Mr. Salvatore!” I said with a roll of my eyes. “By the way, I forgot to ask you—” I waited until I had his attention and continued “are you sure your parents named you Damon instead of Jack? Because...I mean, the Devil’s name is Jack and you two definitely have a lot in common, now that I really think about it.” I smirked. Take that, you annoying, full of yourself, poor excuse for a friend. Okay, so maybe that was a little harsh. At least he’s hot! Mhm, scrumptious! All I can say is Dayyummm! screamed the slut inside me. Oh shut up! You won’t get the chance to touch him, so you’re just wasting your precious breath... Christ, even my slutty self is plotting my demise. Maybe her and Caroline should get together and plan on how to force me into bedding this eye candy standing in front of me.   
“Alright, alright, enough of this.” He smirked and quickly grabbed my waist. “Dance with me. You owe me one.” He ordered as he pulled me back to the dance floor, not giving me much choice but to follow him. Did I mention he’s also obnoxious? Umm, yeah, must’ve forgotten that one.  
I forcibly, but enjoyably, danced with him to ‘Little Black Dress’—it seems the song is one of Damon’s favourites considering it was because of his request that it was played. As the music faded away, I pulled away from him and turned to leave, but his hand clutched my own, preventing me from escaping. Damn! What now?  
I looked over my shoulder, down to his hand, and back into his eyes. “Let go, will you?” I said, raising an eyebrow, defiantly.   
“One more. It’s gonna be a slow one, although I’m not quite sure which one...”   
“Are you giving me a choice in the matter?”  
“No, not really.” He answered, with a crooked smile.   
Fine! I turned around, and stood there waiting for the second song to begin—might as well get this over with so I could go home. Noticing I gave in, he let go of my hand and snaked his arm around me, pulling me close. My body instantly stiffened, realizing this could be his way of getting back at me. Oh no!  
“Don’t worry, sweetheart, it’s just a dance, nothing more. If I wanted to get back at you, I’d take you by surprise.” He whispered into my right ear, kissing my neck before laying his chin on my head. We started swaying as Rihanna’s “We found love” came on and the lights dimmed. Wow, these people really are drunk if they’re acting this romantic.  
I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist as he sang the song quietly in my ear. Damon, a romantic??? I think hell froze over. My shoulders started shaking in laughter before I calmed down, feeling bad for what I was doing. He deserved to be happy after what that bitch did to him...He was a caring guy underneath, the problem was no one took the time to break down his walls, which is why he never let anyone in. I was one of the only people who got to know the real him.  
“Elena,” Damon whispered in my ear, making me raise my head and look into his eyes. “Yes?”  
His face softened, as he let me catch a glimpse of the real him for a moment. “You know, when it comes down to it, I want you to know I really care about you. I truly mean it. I treasure your friendship more than anything and —” he broke off, as he looked away and then turned back to look at me. He sighed and continued, “Um...I’m sorry if I’m an asshole at times. It’s not intentional. I guess I’ve been that person for so long, that I don’t realize the things I say could hurt someone I care about.”  
I put my hand across his mouth to cut him off, “Stop. Damon, I care about you, too. And you don’t have to apologize. I want you to be yourself around me. I don’t want you to have to choose your words with me. If something you say hurts me, I’ll be sure to snap back and you’ll know. We are who we are, it’s not just you. We all make mistakes that we wish we can take back but that doesn’t define who we are. Our actions are all that matter. Just so you know, when we fight and I get mad, it doesn’t last long. I can never stay mad at you for too long. We fight, we’re back to ourselves and all is forgiven and forgotten.” I smiled and hugged him, letting him know I appreciated his little speech. I knew how much it took for him to say he was sorry and I was glad he was able to open up to me. It meant he trusted me and that I did actually mean something to him. I knew that although we had our moments when we wanted to kill each other, that if it ever came down to it, we would risk our lives to save each other. He showed me that countless times, and I knew that although he wasn’t as ‘touchy feely’ as others, Damon was a person I could always count on for anything.   
Anyway, back to happier, livelier stuff. The song came to an end and I almost jumped when I felt Damon’s breath tickling my throat. “Wanna get out of here? I wanna get back...This party is getting a tad boring.”  
“Yeah, I was about to suggest that myself.” I smiled and we turned, making our way through the crowd. Putting on my jacket, we walked outside and were met by the frosty, night air. Winter was on our doorstep and it’s going to be merciless. Why couldn’t summer last longer? I thought, pouting.   
As we approached his black Chevrolet Camaro, he walked me to the passenger side and held open the door for me until I got in. Putting on my seatbelt, I waited for him to make his way over to the driver’s side and get behind the wheel.   
Ten minutes later, we were in front of the boarding house—and frankly, I wasn’t at all surprised. Vampires had a need for speed which meant that Damon, obviously not an exception to that rule, drove like a fucking maniac. I had to admit, driving with him was a thrill...even if I feared for my life at times.   
After getting out of the car, I quickly rushed inside, Damon hot on my tail. As we entered the house, I took off my coat and hung it up in the hall closet, along with the scarf I had around my neck. Then, I took off my shoes and headed for the kitchen to quickly grab a glass of water before getting ready for bed. Damon followed behind me, reaching inside the fridge and grabbing himself a bag of O negative which he proceeded to pour into a glass. I didn’t really see the point of dirtying the crystal when he could have just drunk straight from the source. Either way, I realized how easy it was to forget he wasn’t human when we were similar in so many ways.  
After finishing my drink and rinsing the glass, I left it to dry while I grabbed a towel to dry off my own hands. As I headed to the living room and towards the stairs, I realized I should say good night to Damon. I turned and was caught off guard by him standing inches away from me. He must’ve sneaked up on me using vampire speed. Stealthy fucker! I started laughing at the fact that I almost had a goddamn heart attack. You’d think by now I’d be used to his antics...  
“Oops, my bad.” He replied, insincerely, his way of apologizing for the scare.  
I sighed. “Good night, Damon”  
“Sweet dreams, Elena” he winked and gave me a genuine smile. We stood there for a few seconds, looking at each other. I felt entrapped, his gaze holding me in place.  
All of a sudden, I found myself closing the distance between us and before my brain had any chance to catch up with my actions, we were kissing.  
Breathless and wide-eyed, I pulled back trying to find a way to escape my feelings, him and just get away so I could think clearly.  
“Oh God.” I chanted. “Okay, you need to forget that ever happened.” I said quickly.  
“Yeah, right. First, I’m a vampire so there’s no way to forget what happened even if I did want to. Second, there’s no way I would like to forget the fact that Ms. Elena Gilbert just kissed me of her own accord, without any mind compulsion.”  
So I kissed him again. Why? I’m not quite sure but I tried to convince myself it was to stop him from rambling on...  
“Not that I’m complaining but what exactly was that for?” he asked smirking, his eyebrow tilting up.  
“That was clearly to shut you up. Night!” I said quickly, making my escape.

*In the Morning*  
4 A.M. The light from the alarm shone bright and rough on my sleepy, half-closed eyes.  
I was about to change my position when I realized I was lying against a warm body. What is going on? I was so confused...  
“Damon?” I croaked, sleepily.  
“Yes, Elena?”  
“What exactly are you in my bed with your hands wrapped around me? Let go of me.”  
“I’m sorry but am I the one holding on to you as if my life depends on it?” he said, laughing.  
“Oh shut up! I’m a cuddler, I can’t help it! You, on the other hand, shouldn’t be in my bed!”  
“Hey, did I say I was complaining? And remember what I said yesterday, my house therefore my bed.” He smirked. “I’m not leaving.”  
Pissed off, I turned onto my side, my back facing him. I was fuming. Now he knew one of my weaknesses and could simply use it to his advantage. I bet the next few days, I’ll wake up in the same situation because he’s going to sneak into my room in the middle of the night. Fucking sleepless vampire!!!  
Sitting up, I threw my legs over the edge, ready to go sleep in one of the other rooms, making a mental note to lock the door once I was inside. Unfortunately, I wasn’t that lucky because the moment I tried to stand up, Damon’s hand snaked around my waist and pulled me back down.  
“Hold up! Where do you think you’re going?”  
“Oh, I don’t know...Maybe to sleep in another room since you so kindly took residence in my bed.”  
“Uh uh, not so fast!” he said, swinging my legs back on the bed, and getting on top of me blocking my only escape. At least he was careful to keep his weight off me...  
“Get off!” I screeched, pushing against his chest, trying to get him to let me go. I must’ve caught him by surprise because the next thing I knew, his whole body fell on top of mine, pressing against me. And trust me when I say this, his whole body pressed against me. Hmm, come to think of it...maybe human males aren’t the only ones who have a morning problem. I fought hard to keep from becoming embarrassed because then, my blushing would give me away.  
“Seems not...” he said, not making any move to shift away. Oh crap, I must’ve said that out loud...  
“Damon, get off me NOW!”   
“Oh come on, Elena, don’t be that way...I know you’re enjoying our little escapade.” He winked and smirked, the light from the clock illuminating his face. Ew, pervert!  
“As if. Considering you’re harassing me, and almost raping me with your clothes on, I wouldn’t really call it ‘enjoying it’. More like disgusted...but hey, who’s keeping track, right?”  
Just to piss me off, he started shimming above me, making the situation worse for the both of us. He groaned, while I let out a growl-like moan.  
“Admit it, babe, you’re really enjoying this. And don’t deny it because your body is giving you away.”  
Pushing and struggling against him really wasn’t helping my case. It only made me want to give in and let this god have his wicked way with me. I laughed, mentally scorning my inner hoe.   
What neither of us expected was for my good girl to lose the fight, instead giving way to the wicked school girl who had a few fantasies that weren’t yet fulfilled. And she always got what she wanted.   
In less than a minute, I had him pinned to me, my legs wrapping themselves around his waist as my hands slid into his silky black hair and started tugging his face towards me. Just before our lips touched, he started laughing.  
“What’s so funny, Salvatore?” I said, a little angry at his rude interruption.  
“My dear not-so-saint of a brother is screaming curses and threats at me for almost having my way with his not-so-innocent girlfriend.”  
“What? Hello, we’re not even technically dating anymore. He went rogue, broke up with me and said he never wants to see me again. I’m not sure what century he’s lived in for the past year but to me that means I’m free to have fun with any person I choose, including his hot older brother. How’s that for being a bitch, Stefan?” I said, raising my voice towards the end of my little speech to ensure the asshole in question heard me clearly.  
“He said I’m taking advantage of you because you’re not fully awake at this time of morning...” he said, stifling his laugh by burying his head in my neck. Oh yeah? He wants to play? Game on, rogue!  
“I really don’t object to anything we’re doing. So, Damon, unless you’re just wasting my time—which I really wouldn’t appreciate—make up your mind about what you would like to happen. This is your only chance so choose wisely. Kiss me or leave. You’ve got five seconds to decide.”  
I pretended to look at my inexistent watch. “Come on, hot stuff. Time’s ticking. Five, four, three—” I was cut off by his passionate kiss. Pulling away slightly, I murmured, “Good choice, handsome!”  
Smiling, I dove back in to the kiss. As the kiss heated up, I pulled away to breathe, while Damon kissed his way down my jaw and to my neck, peppering kisses up and down it. Where had all this courage come from, all of a sudden?   
“Oh God! Oh yes!” I yelled, trying to keep from laughing. All I saw was Damon’s head raising up as he looked down at me. A grin plastered on his face, he raised an eyebrow in amusement, as if asking What in the world are you doing? I grinned back, putting a finger over my lips.   
“He wants a show, we’ll give him one.” I whispered as quietly as I could. Raising my mouth to his ear, I said “Slam the bed into the wall. We need to make it convincing.”  
That had to be one of the best plans I ever came up with. It was the most fun I’ve had in a very long time; unfortunately there was one thing I didn’t take into consideration when I thought this out. As he slammed the bed into the wall, he moved against me in the most delicious way, making my eyes roll in my head and my toes curl. The moans I may or may not have let out were completely real. Twenty minutes of that and we were panting and breathing heavily. He had managed to make us both combust, not an article of clothing removed. That sneaky son of a bitch did however manage to feel me up...and I guess I was a little out of it to protest.   
On the bright side, the plan was error-free. It was a win-win situation. I got some crazy foreplay but kept my promise not to sleep with Damon (although, figuratively, that already happened), and Stefan got what he deserved. That’ll teach him not to order me around again. Who does he think he is? My father? Just because he was thrice my dad’s age didn’t give him any right to boss me around—especially since he broke up with me, not the other way around. I was the one trying to keep our relationship from going up in flames, but that was going to today. Until you snap back to your old self, that’s we’re over. I sighed, sadly thinking about what we could have had if the real world didn’t get in the way.  
Maybe, in a way, I was better off with Damon. I knew he cared for me and I have no doubt about it that I cared for him, too—loved him even. I wasn’t ready for anything serious yet, but with time, I could see this platonic relationship blooming into something beautiful. He really was the Ying to my Yang.  
Thinking about the future, I fell asleep, my head lying on Damon’s chest, his arm wrapped around my waist. The last thing I thought I heard before sleep took over my senses was a sweet murmur of I love you as he caressed my hair. 

 

*Hours later, late morning*  
I woke up to Rihanna’s “California King Bed”, since my alarm was set to turn on my radio. Smiling, I looked up at Damon. “Good morning” I whispered.

Eye to eye, cheek to cheek,  
Side by side, you were sleeping next to me  
Arm in arm, dusk to dawn,  
With the curtains drawn, and a little last night on these sheets  
So how come when I reach out my fingers  
It feels like more than distance between us

Just when I felt like giving up on us  
You turned around and gave me one last touch  
That made everything feel better, and even then my eyes got wetter  
So confused, wanna I asked you if you love me  
But I don’t wanna seem so weak...maybe I’ve been California dreaming!

What are the chances that the random song playing on the radio is one I can relate with perfectly? Well, at least parts of it...  
“We should probably get up...I’m going to take a shower and then, I’m on breakfast duty. What do you want?” See, what did I tell you? So sweet!   
“Bacon with an omelette, and maybe some pancakes. Can you handle it or do you want me to help? I really don’t mind; you know I like cooking.”   
“Sure, it’ll be done and on the table by the time you’re ready.”  
“Thank you!” I smiled, gratefully. He really was a great friend...  
“So, about that shower? Care to join me?”  
I rolled my eyes. “No, Damon. Go get ready, chef. My stomach’s already protesting. You can’t just wave a piece of food in my face and then leave me hanging! GO!” I laughed. I really was rethinking the part about him being sweet. Way to ruin a moment, my friend..He surprised me by giving me a chaste kiss before leaving the bed. And, cue the ‘awe!’—I am such a hopeless romantic.   
I got up and headed for my closet to pick out what I was going to wear today and decided that once Damon was out of the shower, I was going to take one myself. All of a sudden, I was flooded with fantasies about a half naked Damon playing me like an artist well attuned to the needs of his instrument. Oh lord! What is wrong with me? I used to be the good girl and now I’m, for the lack of better phrase, mentally undressing the Adonis in the shower—not that he minds. In fact, I know for sure he’s enjoying it and I felt exactly how much he likes my attention last night. Here we go again! SNAP OUT OF IT, Elena! Or you’ll never get through today un-scattered.   
After the well needed warm shower, I got dressed and rushed downstairs, eager to taste Cook Damon’s masterpiece. Damn these vampires, no pun intended! What were they not talented at? Not that I’m complaining or anything...  
Of course this breakfast was one of the tastiest and most memorable ones I’ve had in my entire life—I didn’t doubt it for a single second. After that, the day dragged on. Unfortunately it was Tuesday and I had school in the afternoon. God bless the person who came up with first and second period spare and lunch. Saved my ass! Laughing at random memories, I left for school.

 

*At School*  
“So, Elena! I heard Damon managed to get you off without ever taking any of your clothes off! Is that true? Is he that talented???” she said, a little shocked and definitely a lot more jealous. That little slut.   
I giggled. “How the hell did you find that out between 8 am and lunch? I mean, really? That’s close to impossible!”  
“A little birdie told me...” I stared her down.   
“Don’t give me that bullshit!”  
“Okay, so the birdie’s name is Stefan who just happens to live in the same house and who seemed to be severely pissed. You might wanna take care of your lover if you don’t want him murdered by his own brother.”  
“Oh, so last night’s speech wasn’t enough for him? What an over-reacting rogue! I need to have a chat with him! I have to go—I’ll try and find him before next period starts. If I don’t see you before class, I’ll see ya in Alaric’s History class.” With that said, I left, looking around and searching for Stefan, the asshole who was trying to mess with my love life. No one plays around with my private life and gets away with it!!!   
I must have looked around for him for at least fifteen to twenty minutes, and I still couldn’t find it. Maybe he knew what was good for him and left, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t wait up until tonight and sneak up on him. I’ll need Damon in case he tries to attack me, but I’ll definitely get my talk, forcefully or otherwise. Giving up on my search for now, I went to my classes. The end of the school day slowly crept up on us, and what felt like minutes, the bell rang announcing the end of school. Packing up my belongings and throwing my bag over my shoulder, I took out my iPod and put it on shuffle, first listening to Dev’s “Dancing in the Dark” which just made me think back to my escapade with Damon last night, which of course didn’t help my already jumpy self.  
“Whatcha doing?” asked a voice behind me.  
“Christ Caroline, quit sneaking up on me!”  
“Uh, hate to point it out but this is like only the second time we’ve talked today...You’re acting strange...What’s up?”  
“Nothing...” I sighed. “I just want to get the awful convo I have to have with Stefan out of the way so I can finally relax. He’s acting like an overprotective jackass of a boyfriend and it’s pissing me off. After the shit he’s pulled, he has no right to pretend I’m still an important part of his life. I’m not. He made that clear a few weeks ago. That’s the truth and he needs to understand it so we can both move on.”  
“I know you, Elena. I can see that you’re still dwelling on the what-could-have-been and it’s not fair to you. You deserve to be happy as much as the other person. The...person...he became now doesn’t deserve the sweet girl who would do anything for the one she loves. Frankly, I think Damon suits you better. And before you say anything, I’m just pointing out something and letting you know what I think. I’m not forcing you to act on it.” She smiled and hugged me, providing what little comfort she could.   
“Thank you, Caroline. I mean it. Thanks for being here for me when I needed your help. You have no idea how much I appreciate everything you’ve done.”  
“Don’t mention it.” She smiled, bumping my shoulder slightly with her own. “That’s what friends are for. And I know that if the roles were reversed, you’d do the same for me.”  
“I would.” I hugged her again before letting go and facing her. “I should probably get going. I have a few things to do for class tomorrow and I have to make sure I finish them. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Good luck!”   
“Thanks! Bye!” I gave her a little wave and walked away.  
As I was walking towards the front of the parking lot, I bumped into someone. Turning to apologize, I realized it was none other than the devil himself.  
“Stefan. I’ve been looking for you. We need to talk.” My lips forming a tight line, as I tried to think about how to phrase what I wanted to say to him.  
“Elena.”  
“Look, I know we live in the same house—for now—but you can’t just go telling people everything that happens at home. It was really inappropriate for you to tell Caroline about last night. That was my decision to make, seeing as she is my friend, and it’s my personal life. You need to start acting like a mature adult and stop pretending to be the overprotective boyfriend because frankly, it doesn’t suit you.”  
“Hold up. Elena, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He asked, innocently, crossing his arms across his chest. He even faked confusion. Is he kidding me? Who does he think he’s talking to? A child?  
“Oh please, you know exactly what you told her.”   
“No, I actually don’t. Maybe you need to refresh my memory.”   
“She told me you told her Damon ‘got me off with all my clothes still on.’ Her words, not mine. Is that enough to refresh your mind?”  
“Oh that. Well, last time I checked, I had to protect you from everything and that includes Damon, who maybe you forgot is a monster. After all, he is my brother!” he said, mockingly. “Yet you just messed around with him while I was in the house. You do realize Damon is taking advantage of you right?”  
“Pardon me? Last time I checked, you went rogue and tried to kill me. I don’t think Damon is the one I need protection from. Maybe I should refresh your mind: when you weren’t here and I was broken, Damon was the one putting the pieces back together while you had your fun with your old friend, Nik. If you choose to go back to your old self, give me a call, if you don’t we’re over—just like you made it clear to me that night weeks ago. It really is that simple, Stefan. I’m not going to waste my time living in the past. I need to move on, and if this is the kind of lifestyle you end up choosing, then so do you. If you’re looking for a distraction though, I’m sure Katherine would love to have you back...oh, or maybe Rebeckah—you did after all love her back when you and Nik were great friends. Either way, I really don’t care who you’re with, all I know is that it isn’t going to be me. Second, you think I’m not enough to keep Damon’s attention? That I’m not good enough for him, or the other way around? He loves me, Stefan! That’s more than I can say for you...And, it might come as a surprise to you, but I love him, too. Now, I’d like to go home and finish my homework. It was great talking to you.”  
With that out of the way, I turned to leave, but he blocked my path.   
“Can you get out of my way please?” I said politely, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.  
“You love him?” he scoffed, disbelieving. “Oh, that’s news. Hmm...that reminds me of someone I used to know. Oh right, your doppelganger, Katherine. Maybe you two have more than just your looks in common. In fact, in my opinion, all you two are interested in are playing with a person’s heart, having your fun and then moving on to another conquest.” He said, bitterly. “Come to think of it, I’m not sure who I pity more, Damon or you!”  
Before realizing what I was doing, I slapped him across the face, taking him by complete surprise. “Katherine and I have nothing in common.” I spat, blinded by rage. I saw red. How dare he say that? He doesn’t know me at all!  
His face became a mask, an ugly, evil-tainted smirk gracing his face. “Hmm...Kitty has claws.” He said, mockingly.  
“Uh, forget it. I’m just wasting my time. Goodbye, Stefan” I walked away, finally free to leave. Before getting to my car, I saw Damon approaching me.  
“You look pissed. What happened?”  
“Oh nothing...Saint Stefan decided to tell everyone you gave me some mind-blowing orgasms while I was still fully dressed and I gave him a piece of my mind. Forgive my crass language. Oh, I also had to remind him about an important conversation we had a little while ago—he broke up with me so he has no right to play the jealous, over-protective boyfriend role right now. I’m not wasting my time waiting for him. I’m moving on. Life’s too short to waste on regrets.” I realized I had looked down sometime during my speech, so I raised my gaze to his as I raised an eyebrow. He looked furious. He pretended not to know what happened, but I knew he heard everything.  
“Damon, don’t.” I said, putting my hand on his chest. I guess it was my effort of trying to keep him in place—he could easily leave if he wanted though, I just hoped he wouldn’t, for my sake.  
“Elena, did you even hear half the things he said? He was heartless. Not to mention that everything he said was a huge lie.” His mouth was set in a straight line, and he was giving nothing away.  
Trying to distract him, I asked, “So what brings you here? Thinking about following in your brother’s footsteps and registering as a student, or did you just miss me so much you couldn’t wait to see me?” I said, smirking, looking at him in amusement.  
“Oh yeah, baby! I can’t live without you!” he said, mockingly, in a high pitched voice.  
“Who are you trying to copy? Because I don’t sound like that...”  
“Oh I don’t know...Some person on some TV show I caught a glimpse of this morning. Waste of my immortal life and minutes I’ll never get back.” He said, sounding bored.  
“Wow! Sounds exciting...maybe I should watch it. So, you never did answer my question.”  
“I came to make sure you got home safely, what with all the idiots roaming around in this town.”  
“Thanks for your concern, but I think I can handle myself. Alaric taught me well.” I winked.  
All of a sudden, his mouth covered mine as he closed the distance between us. My hands snaked into the back pockets of his jeans while his grabbed my face. His kiss was angry and passionate, taking my breath away and leaving me light-headed. “Where did that come from?”  
“It was my turn, now. After all, I let you have your fun yesterday;” he winked, and whispered in my ear, “plus, Stefan was watching our every move like a hawk hunting his prey.”  
“I think you’re pushing your luck, Mr Salvatore. Fortunately for you, I happen to enjoy the stolen kisses, so you’re in no immediate danger for now. You better be careful though. One wrong move and I’ll permanently remove your most treasure body part—which really would be quite unfortunate seeing as you wouldn’t be able to try and procreate no more. In seems to me that you can’t seem to be able to keep your hands to yourself.” I laughed. This sparked an idea and I ended up coming up with a quick plan. Talking in a normal voice and looking at Damon as if I was talking to him, I said “Hey Stefan, meet us at my car.”  
“What are you planning?” Damon asked, seeing the evil glint in my eye.  
“Me? Planning something? I’m the innocent one who’s getting corrupted, remember?” I said, smirking. Of course I was planning something. “Follow me.”  
We walked together over to my car and leaned back against it, Damon in front of me, as we waited for Stefan to join us. A minute later, we saw Stefan approaching us from a few feet away.  
“I thought you weren’t talking to me after all those rude, heartbreaking things I said to you.” He said mockingly, and fake pouted, pretending to look heart-broken holding his chest.  
I ignored his antics. “How nice of you to join us, Stefan, thanks for coming. So, you’re probably wondering why you’re here...” Leaving him wondering, I turned to Damon. “Damon, darling, did you know your sweet younger brother told everyone you blew my mind last night with your wicked skills? Yup! And, worse, I had to find out about it from Caroline this afternoon.”  
“Well well, jealous brother? What, are you afraid you weren’t as good at pleasing Elena when she was still yours?” he said, and turned to Stefan, looking him in the eye. “Jealous that your ex-girlfriend found someone better to satisfy her needs, little brother?” he smirked, no doubt aiming to rile him up a tad just to make things more interesting.  
“She still loves me, Damon. Just because you’re her protector doesn’t mean you actually replaced me as her lover. But hey, keep dreaming. Oh wait you can’t! Cause you’re dead, a vampire, and therefore can’t sleep. Well, have fun with that shit. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows when you’ll end up with a stake through your heart...” he said, letting the cruel monster in him take the reins.   
“Huh...Seems you forgot my little speech already. How about we give him a little demonstration, Damon? He does after all need proof to back up his claims. Am I right?”  
“Oh, you certainly are, beautiful.” Damon replied, knowing exactly where I was going with this.  
Looking Stefan in the eye, I slid my head around Damon’s neck and grabbed a hold of the hair at the base of it, stroking it lovingly, making him growl in impatience.  
“Don’t worry, my love. You’ll get what you deserve soon enough.” I said, clearly referring to something more than an innocent kiss.  
Tugging on his hair, I pulled his head toward me as I leaned half way. As our lips touched, I turned my face towards Damon’s and closed my eyes, allowing the feeling to take over. The kiss stifled our quiet moans, maybe they were fake, maybe not, but I was sure Stefan would be able to hear them loud and clear. Payback’s a bitch, Salvatore. Remember that! I thought, as I heard him turn on his heel and walk away. Too into it to stop when he left, we kept kissing for another minute and finally pulled away.  
“Thanks for that! I just wanted to reinforce my previous words, and there’s no better way to do it than through a little visual. I take it we accomplished what we set out to do.”  
“Believe me, it was my pleasure! And yes, I’m sure he’ll remember that more than your words.” he winked. “Let’s get going, shall we?” Opening the car, we got in and drove home.   
I spent the rest of the night working on homework, studying for an upcoming test and gathering a few resources for a summative whose due date was approaching fast. This week I had two tests on Thursday and another major summative due the next Thursday. The Monday after that I had an essay due and then, that same week, Thursday, my science summative was due. No fun for me tonight or in the next two weeks, but at least I’ll finish everything that needs to be wrapped up. Oh yeah, and then I have to start studying for exams. Just great, don’t you think?   
The rest of November passed quickly, while I kept struggling to make time to work on every one of my projects trying to prioritize the most important so I could focus on them more than on the little things that were worth less. In the blink of an eye, December 1 came, bringing with it my first exam. I had looked over all my notes to try and be as prepared as I could, considering there’s not much to study for an English exam that is purely application testing. Fortunately, we were asked to analyse a poem and I didn’t have much trouble with it. I thought I did pretty well— now all that was left to do was wait and see.   
Come the thirteenth, I breezed through my science exam. It was all multiple choice, but thankfully my teacher had enough sense to make it a little easier. This is the time I thanked all my lucky stars that I was good at science and also patted myself on the back for all the studying I did that finally paid off.  
Once the exam was over, I walked out of class, releasing the sigh of relief that I’ve been holding back the whole time. Before opening the doors and stepping outside, I put on my coat, gloves and hat, and placed my bag back on my shoulder. As the doors opened, the cold air wrapped me in its icy embrace. Walking fast towards my car, I unlocked the doors quickly got in and closed the door. Immediately after, I started the car and turned the heat to full blast. It would take a bit for the engine to heat up but it was a hell of a lot better than nothing.   
Driving home, I felt a weight lifted off my chest. No more studying—it was finally over for a few weeks. I smiled, already planning how I could spend my winter break. I couldn’t wait to get a book and sit in front of the fire and just read. Maybe even make myself a cup of hot chocolate with some marshmallows. Yum! Great, now I was craving hot chocolate with marshmallows. Wrapped in happy thoughts, the time had passed faster and I was already in front the Salvatore boarding house. Home, sweet home!  
After turning off the engine, I undid my seatbelt and reached over to the passenger seat to grab my bag. I put my gloves back on and opened the door. Stepping out, I closed and locked the doors and then sped for the door. It’s quite funny how the boarding house became a second home. All the awkwardness as well as feeling out of place had evaporated once I had settled in a couple of months ago.   
Unlocking the door with a replica of Damon’s key, which was now permanently on my key chain, I step inside and lock the door behind me.  
“Damon? You home?” I say, putting my coat and gloves away. The benefit to living with a vampire was that you never had to shout—they could hear your whisper from miles away.  
“I’m upstairs, Elena.” He had to raise his voice, considering I had no supernatural senses.  
Going into the living room and leaving my purse and keys on the table, I walked upstairs, searching for him.  
“Where are you?”  
“In here,” came an answer from my left. Turning towards his voice, I walked into his room. I realized he was inside his ensuite bathroom, so I sat down on his couch, waiting for him to finish up whatever he was doing.  
I realized I still had my phone with me and decided to check my email in the meantime. Hearing footsteps approaching, I raised my head. Big mistake.  
I gasped and immediately looked down. That didn’t go well either...Looking anywhere but at him, I said, “The bubbles are disappearing! Cover up for Christ’s sake.”  
“Serves you right for remaining in my room.”  
“Christ, you could have at least used a towel.”  
“Mhm...I could have, but where’s the fun in that. Plus, I needed to get clothes. By the way, did you know your heart rate just spiked a minute ago, exactly when you raised your head. Shall I tell you what that means?”  
I closed my eyes tight, trying to erase the image forever imprinted on my mind’s eye. “Oh please, do enlighten me.” I said, sarcastically.  
Ignoring me, he answered, “That means you’re aroused. So, don’t give me that—I know you’re enjoying yourself.”  
“That could just as easily be because I’m mortified, you jerk!”  
“I have to disagree on that. The blush covering your entire body proves me right. You’re like a heat radiator right now.” He laughed, clearly enjoying himself. “You can look up now. I’m decent.”  
Hoping he wasn’t trying to trick me, I peeked up only opening one eye. Seeing he was dressed, I looked up finally making eye contact.  
“Shall we forget that ever happened?” I asked, half begging.  
“Shall we not? I’d love to remind you that you’re not as unaffected by me as you pretend to be.” He smirked. Smug bastard!  
“So, I was thinking—” he continued, before I cut him off.  
“Oh boy, that’s dangerous, don’t you think?” I smiled, suppressing my laugh.  
“Very funny, Ms. Gilbert!”  
“I thought so, myself.”  
“Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted...” he said, glaring at my innocent expression. “I thought we’d go out tonight. Do something fun, now that you’re not holed up in your room, all busy with exams. What do you say? Shall we celebrate?”  
“Hmm, I’m surprised...That doesn’t sound half bad. But knowing you, Damon, I have to ask: What’s the catch?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. He’d probably want to choose my clothes, so he could get me to dress in a slutty outfit. I really wouldn’t put it past him.  
“No catch, Elena. Just a little fun—at a karaoke bar.”  
“Damon! You know I don’t like to sing in front of people.” I whined, pouting.  
“Wipe off that pout, darling. You look so much hotter with a smile on your face.” He winked. “In my opinion, it honestly can’t be that bad. We’ll leave Mystic Falls, go somewhere else so nobody knows us. We’ll be surrounded by strangers. Oh, and I’m not taking no for an answer so go get dressed. And please, choose something sexy. I’m always accompanied by good looking ladies.” On a more serious note, he continued, “You look great, don’t hide it under less-than-fitting clothes, please.”  
“In your opinion? Damon, nothing is ever bad in your opinion. You think feeding on random girls is a good idea—that’s not what I would call sane.”  
“Enough. You’re wasting time, and you know I get irritable when I’m bored. It’s never a good idea for me to be irritable. Now, go! Or I’ll drag you into that room and dress you myself.”  
“Fine!” Was my quick reply, as I walked towards my room and shut the door, locking it. I didn’t want him barging in on me again. Skimming through the things in my closet, I went with a pair of dark skinny jeans and a beautiful silky grey off-the-shoulder shirt with long sleeves, cute black shoulder line that had two ribbons to tie at the front and silk straps. Once I was dressed, I grabbed my hair curler from beside the washroom sink and curled my hair in soft waves. I usually didn’t use make up but I decided to use silver eye shadow to bring out my eyes, mascara and soft pink lip gloss. Tonight, I wanted to make Damon squirm, and there’s no better way to do it that by imitating Katherine’s hairstyle—a little reminder of the past. I knew I was nothing like her except for our identical appearance, and I accepted that long ago, so it didn’t affect me in any way. I wasn’t going to let that bitch ruin my life.   
Once I was done, I went back to his room to see him lying on his bed, fully dressed and waiting. Once I had his attention, I twirled, showing him my outfit. Once he’d gotten a good look, he whistled, murmuring a low “Damn”. Seems he likes what he sees, I thought, smiling.  
“Now that you’re ready, we should go.”  
“Sure.”   
We descended the stairs and headed for the door. I grabbed my white coat and black, frilly boots. Damon grabbed his signature leather jacket and a pair of black Prada shoes.  
“Are those seriously Prada?” I asked, curious.  
“Yes. Nothing but real designer for me.” He answered, smirking. Him and his designer clothes and shoes, I thought, shaking my head. I’m still wondering if he’s gay...Seriously though, it’s very rare that men who are not gay can recognize a famous designer, or wear it for that matter. He grabbed his keys while I reached for the knob.  
“Leave the purse at home. You’re not paying so there’s no point on caring it with you. You’ll probably just worry someone’s gonna steal it.”  
“Damon, I’m not letting you pay! We split the cost.” I said, serious.  
“Elena, I said leave the purse. Don’t argue with me. There’s no way a real gentleman, and I’ve been raised one, would ever let a lady pay. The sooner you give in, the sooner we can leave.” He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at me, clearly offended.  
“Fine, but this isn’t over.” I begrudgingly put the purse on the table by the door.  
Damon pulled the door open, holding it and waiting for me to step outside before him.  
“Thanks.” I smiled, not able to stay mad at him.  
“You’re welcome.” Seems he was back to his playful self. Thank God, because an angry Damon wasn’t a fun one.  
He unlocked the car and held open the passenger door while I climbed in and then shut it, walking over to the driver’s side. In the meantime, I opened the top buttons to my jacket, knowing the heat was going to be on, and put on my seatbelt.   
He got in, started the car and drove off the driveway heading towards our new destination. With his crazy speeding, we arrived at the bar in two and a half hours when it should have taken us at least five. Once we parked and entered the bar, I was happy to see it wasn’t very crowded.  
We found a table and sat down.   
“Do you want anything to drink?” he asked, probably already having chosen what he was going to drink tonight. I only ever saw him drinking whisky at home, and I didn’t think they had that here. Hmm, I wonder what he’s going to be drinking. Hopefully nothing that involves cornering an innocent girl...  
“Yes, but I can go get it myself.” I smiled, to show him I didn’t mean for it to come off as rude. I just didn’t want to trouble him if he wasn’t going to get himself something. “I could get our drinks, if you want. Are you having anything? Hopefully nothing involving a human...” I continued, my tone carrying a subtle warning.  
“Yes, I think I’m going to order a beer and no, I’ve already fed yesterday. Thankfully I don’t get hungry this fast.” He gave me a genuine smile, reassuring me. “So, I’ll be getting the drinks. What will it be?”  
Time to mess around a bit.  
“Hmm...” I pretended to think. Leaning in, I whispered “I think I’ll get a Sex on the Beach. It sounds tasty.” I tried to sound shy but my voice became huskier towards the end.  
I noticed his pupils dilate, before he responded in a deeper tone, “Will do, darling. I’ll be right back.” The last part sounding like a promise—only he could make a simple sentence sound sexy.   
After Damon left to get our drinks, I listened to the singer up on stage who was singing what sounded like an ‘80s song. I couldn’t recognize it so while still listening, I looked away from the stage and scanned the room. On the other side of the room, sitting at a corner table, were a bunch of guys talking animatedly. One of them noticed me and winked at me. At that moment, Damon blocked my field of vision and sat back down at the table. He looked angry.  
“Those guys are talking about how much they’d like to get in your pants and what they would do with you. Fuck, there are some twisted people in this world. And if I wasn’t with you, if I wasn’t worried I would scare you into running off, I would rip their heads off!” He said, through clenched teeth.  
Oh shit, this wasn’t good. Not knowing what to do, I reached my hand toward his and unclenched his fist, intertwining them.   
“Please don’t. Damon, there are all kinds of perverts in this world. You can’t just go hunt them down and kill them. We’re here to have fun, relax...Let’s not let this ruin our night.” I smiled, feeling and seeing his posture relax, as his finger started running over my knuckles.  
“How do you always manage to calm me down?” he asked, confused. He didn’t look very comfortable knowing I had this much power over him.  
“I have my ways.” I smirked and winked.  
“Thanks.”  
“Don’t mention it. That’s what friends are for.” My smirk turned into a genuine smile. I turned towards the stage as a new song started playing. This time it was a blond guy singing one of Maroon 5’s songs.  
“What’s that song called?” I asked, turning my face towards Damon again, hoping he knew the title.  
“Sweetest Goodbye. Good song.” He said, lost in thought. A minute later, he started singing along, clearly having memorized the lyrics to it. I couldn’t help but be surprised by how beautiful his voice was. It sounded sexy, rough and throaty. So hard to describe, yet somehow, its roughness still managed to sound silky. I seriously couldn’t wait to see him on stage.  
Listening to the song, I kinda fell in love with it. There was just this sort of emotion seeping through.   
Minutes ticked by, and soon enough it was Damon’s turn to show off his musical talent. Christ, the women around us had no idea what they were in for. Prepare to swoon, girls!  
Just before leaving the table, Damon leaned in and whispered “I hope you don’t mind but I signed you up for two songs instead of one.” He started chuckling, got up and walked away before I had any time to react. Damn it! He knows I have stage fright and yet he pulls these stunts without any remorse!   
“DAMON!” I whispered, in an “Oh-You’ll-Get-It!” way. He heard me, and threw a wink over his shoulder as he reached the steps.  
“Hello, ladies. Having a good night?” He said seductively into the microphone.  
Every girl in the bar yelled out their ‘Yes’. Well, the atmosphere is about to get hot.  
“That’s what I like to hear. Well, I’m sure you’re all wondering what I’m about to sing, and...I thought I’d start with an older piece by one of my favourite singers, Frank Sinatra. Who likes Frank or ‘Witchcraft’?”  
All Sinatra fans raised their hands. Mine went up, too. How did he know that was one of my favourite songs by him? I don’t think he did it on purpose...or...did he?!  
Sinatra? Wow, never would’ve pinned him for that kind of music. Damon, Damon, you always manage to surprise me. All I have to say is he sure knows how to own the stage...and the audience, for that matter. He has them eating out of the palm of his hand. Women...so easy to captivate—all you ever need is a hot guy who knows how to talk to them.  
The music started playing, and the bar all of a sudden became quiet—so quiet, all you could hear was everyone’s breathing.

Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come-hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft

And I've got no defence for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do?  
'cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft

And although I know it's strictly taboo  
When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me  
"Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"  
It's such an ancient pitch  
But one I wouldn't switch  
'cause there's no nicer witch than you

The song was over, and I started laughing, applauding until my hands were numb. Clearly I was the only one who saw the irony in his choice of songs. I mean, nobody else in the bar, but us two, knew there was such a thing as real witches. I realized that the whole time he sang the song, Damon kept glancing at me. Now, he heard my laughter and winked in my direction, his thoughts probably on the same wavelength as mine.   
“I hope you enjoyed that little trip down memory lane. And now, for my second song, I’d like to spice it up a bit with a song by Jace Everett called “Bad Things”. If you haven’t heard it, well, I’m sure it’ll be on your iPod by tomorrow.” He said, laughing.  
I could feel the sexual tension level spike as he began singing the lyrics to this provocative, full-of-implied-meaning song.

When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,   
But before the night is through...  
I wanna do bad things with you.

I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you.

By the end of the song, majority of women in the room were panting.   
I really, really wanted to get up and mark this bad boy as mine—I was thinking of something like a neon sign flashing “He’s going home with me tonight. –Elena”, although I think that’d be a little on the extreme side. Prone to overreaction, much? Plus, he isn’t really mine. We’re not dating, we’re just friends. He’s free to have fun with any of the single girls in the room...And, cue the vomit. Real mature, Elena! Why don’t you just handcuff him to you and get it over with? My internal bitch thought, sneering at me. Clearly, after this song, my brain was a little scrambled. It really wasn’t my fault...Damon is just irresistible when he’s singing.  
My eyes refocused on the god-like creature enjoying himself up on the stage. I could see an evil glint in his eyes. Oh Lord, what is he up to?   
Everyone was clapping like crazy, and once it died out, he spoke into the microphone. “Thank you! I’m glad you enjoyed the experience as much as I did. Now, I’d like to dedicate the following song to a dear friend of mine. Elena, why don’t you come up here and join me while I serenade you?”  
And, that’s my cue to blush. Oh God! Damon, what are you doing??? I thought, a little panicked but a whole lot excited...Hmm, that’s odd. Of course, everyone turned to see who he was referring to. Unfortunately, it wasn’t very helpful that the lights that used to focus on Damon now bathed me the harsh light of a spotlight.   
“Come on, babe.” He purred. Babe? He’s never called me that before...?! “Come join me! Don’t be shy.” He continued, holding out his hand signalling for me to get up and get on stage. I didn’t have much choice, so I begrudgingly got up and walked towards him, up the stairs. Once I was beside him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.   
“Let me ask you a question. Do you know Maroon 5’s song ‘Hands all over’?”   
“Yes.” I said, narrowing my eyes at him. What is it with him and flirtatious songs?  
“Do you like it because that’s the one I’m going to be singing.”  
“Sure, yeah, I like it.”   
“Great.” He finished, turning towards the audience as the melody filled the room. 

I can’t seem to find  
A pretty little face I left behind  
Wandered out on the open road  
Looking for a better place to call home

Gave her a place to stay  
And she got up and ran away  
And now I have had enough  
A pretty little face has torn me up

I knew he was referring to Katherine’s return a while ago. I guess it was his way of expressing the fact that he got over her. As the chorus began, he turned to me, looking into my eyes, his signature bad boy smirk plastered on his handsome face.

Put your hands all over me  
Please talk to me, talk to me  
Tell me everything is gonna be alright  
Put your hands all over me  
Please walk with me, walk with me now  
Love is a game you say  
Play me and put me away

Now you’ve lost your mind  
A pretty little girl I left behind  
And now you’re getting rough  
But everybody knows you’re not that tough

She wandered out on the open road  
Looking for a place to call your own  
You’re scared to death of the road ahead  
Pretty little thing don’t get upset

Put your hands all over me  
Please walk with me, walk with me now  
Love is a game you say, play me and put me away  
Love is a game you say, play me and put me away

So come down off your cloud  
Say it now and say it loud  
Get up in my face  
Pretty little girl, come make my day

Put your hands all over me  
Gotta talk to me, talk to me girl (come on now, babe)  
Put your hands all over me (woo)  
Gotta walk with me, walk with me now  
Love is a game you say, play me and put me away  
Love is a game you say, play me and put me away  
Put your hands all over  
Put your hands all over me

Is he trying to tell me something? My eyebrows furrowed, while I tried to figure out why he chose these specific songs. No, I’m reading too much into it. I’m sure of it. I had zoned out once the song came to an end, so I was surprised when he handed me a microphone.  
“What’s this for?” I asked him quietly, lowering the microphone so it didn’t catch my question.  
“I thought we could sing the next song together. What do you say?” he said, into the microphone. Everyone cheered in response to his question.  
“What song?”  
“Maroon 5’s ‘If I never see your face’ featuring Rihanna. So?” Hmm, not a bad choice...It did kind of express my feelings at the moment. Okay...my previous plan was back in action. Let’s play.  
“Yes. Let’s do it.” I said, smiling like a Cheshire cat.   
“Whatever you’re planning, don’t!” He whispered, lowering the microphone.   
“Whatever could you mean, Damon? I have no clue what you’re talking about.” I smiled, innocently. “Let’s talk after the performance, yeah?” I continued, as the music began. He took the clue and began singing.

Now as the summer fades  
I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type  
But I can make you sway

It makes you burn to learn  
You're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you  
Put down your blazing gun

I took my queue and began singing Rihanna’s part, trying to make my voice as seductive as I could. 

Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you 

“Find you, find you” He echoed.

But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)

As I sung, I moved towards him, walking behind him and snaking my hand around his waist. I brought my mouth to his ear, kissing below it, wondering if I could get him to mess up. He continued singing the correct lyrics, and reached his free hand behind him to pull me around and in front of him, so that my back was against his chest, and he was a little to the left of me so that he could sing without my head or hair getting in the way. Sneaky guy—now I couldn’t distract him anymore.

'Cause you keep me coming back for more (Coming back for more)   
And I feel a little better than I did before

I began singing, joining him. Wow, I’d say we sounded pretty good together, although he was a much better singer than me.

And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

I turned my face towards him, leaning my head on his shoulder as I sung, dancing with the music. I also snaked my left hand around his neck, reaching backwards so that my elbow was facing the audience.

Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in

He picked up where I left off.

I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end and I begin

My favourite part was about to begin, so I turned out of his arms so that we were now chest to chest and I was looking in his eyes, my hand on his chest.

It makes you burn to learn I'm with another man  
I wonder if he's half  
The lover that I am

He sung, smirking, with a pensive look in his eyes. I smiled and shook my head. Let him wonder what I meant by that.

Baby, baby  
Please believe me  
Find it in your heart to reach me  
Promise not to leave me behind

This time I picked up where he left off.

Take me down, but take it easy  
Make me think but don't deceive me  
Torture me by taking your time  
(Talk to me, talk to me)

'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

We sung the last part in sync. As the music ended, everyone clapped, having most likely enjoyed the performance.  
“Thank you,” we said together.   
“And now, I will be joining you in the audience. Let hear a round of applause for Elena who will be the next performer.” Damon said. “You can do it.” He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. Quickly and sneakily, he slapped my butt.   
“Damon!” I whispered, blushing.  
“What, that ass was begging to be spanked. You were a naughty girl grinding up on me during the song. Tsk tsk, Elena...Who knew?” He whispered back, laughing and throwing me a wink. He walked off the stage and towards our table.  
“Perv!” I muttered, under my breath and heard his chuckle. Oh, he heard me alright.  
“Hi, everyone!” I said, nervously, once Damon had sat down in his seat. Why did you go Damon? I thought, realizing it would have been easier if he was up here with me. “I will be singing ‘Soulmate’ by Natasha Bedingfield as my first song.” The music started, wrapping me in a comforting invisible blanket. Instead of focussing on the audience, I looked at Damon, drawing strength from him and let myself get lost in the lyrics.

Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cause someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find

Is it possible, Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise

I lost myself in Damon’s eyes, wondering if maybe I should give him a chance. I knew that if I held on to Stefan, I would be wasting precious time while I could be just as happy with the person who loved me. I knew Damon cared for me, because he had confessed his love on his deathbed. I couldn’t help but remember how awkward it was that night, when he was cured. Fortunately for us, we always snapped back into a comfortable teasing relationship. So, I asked myself again, what should I do? 

Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soul mate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

I sung, thinking back to all the happy times I had with Stefan. Our first kiss, the time he first made love to me, the way he would always gaze at me like I was the most precious jewel to always be treasured...I remembered the beautiful times we had at my parents cottage and the time he showed me the beautiful waterfall and we watched the sunset together. Oh, what amazing times. And yet, our relationship wasn’t strong enough to last longer. Now, we’re like two strangers. I feel like I don’t know him at all...It’s funny how I know Damon better and know that I can trust him with my life when Stefan used to be my rock...The one who’d always be there for me during rough times...Before I knew it, the song had ended.  
“I hope you liked my first song. Now, I will be singing one of my favorite songs, ‘What if the Storm Ends’ by the Snow Patrol. It’s a beautiful song and I hope you all like it.” I smiled and waited for my queue. 

What if the storm ends and I don't see you  
As you are now ever again?  
The perfect halo of gold hair and lightning  
Sets you off against the planet's last dance

Just for a minute the silver-forked sky  
Lifts you up like a star that I will follow  
But now it's found us like I have a found you  
I don't wanna run, just overwhelm me

What if the storm ends? At least that's nothing  
Except the memory, a distant echo I won't pin down  
I've walked unsettled rattle cage after cage  
Until my blood boils

I wanna see you as you are now  
Every single day that I am living  
Painted in flames, a peeling thunder  
Be the lightning in me that strikes relentless

“And now, for my last song, I’d like to dedicate it to the hot stuff that sung before me.” I laughed, everyone joining in. I was sure that even if they laughed, the women at least, were in complete agreement with me. “It’s called Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson.”

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme, I know  
He’s as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh how accurate that stanza is, I thought, frowning at the irony.

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He’s soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He’s never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He’s beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

“Thank you.” I said, put the microphone back on the stand and walked back to where Damon was sitting. Once I was within hearing range, he looked up and smirked at me.  
“Hot stuff, eh?” he laughed, pulling me beside him on the bench.  
“Do you own a mirror? Because the last time I checked, the door to your closet had a huge, full body mirror. Maybe I should ask you instead, do you look in the mirror?” I smiled.  
“Yes, Elena, I do. But it’s good to know that you appreciate my looks. I was worried you might be batting for the other team.” He laughed, teasing me.  
“Damon? Need I remind you I dated your brother? I’m fairly sure Stefan’s straight.”  
“Eh...I don’t know. I did catch him admiring my abs a few times. It had me worried. Don’t get me wrong, I care for my brother but I don’t love him that much...” he winked.  
I laughed, shaking my head at him. The things this man could come up with...  
The atmosphere changed from teasing and full of laughter, to a serious one.  
Damon pulled me into his side, and I leaned into him, loving his unique scent. He placed his chin on my hair, moving his hand up and down my arm. “Oh Elena, is that really what you think of me? A broken man that needs to be pieced back together?”  
I raised my head to look into his eyes. “Damon, Katherine broke your heart. I know you keep trying to pretend to be alright, but I can see past the façade. You’re a lot better now, but I don’t think you will ever be the person you once were. I wish I could have met you when you were young and carefree. I love the person you are now but I can’t help but hate her for what she did to you.”  
“Elena, Katherine and I had our times. It’s in the past and I don’t want to dread on what could have been. Right now, I want to live in the now.” He said, smiling down at me.  
“I just want you to know that your weaknesses and all those scars make you who you are—what will it take for me to make you see you’re not the monster you think you are? You have a soul, Damon. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t. Look at Stefan, for example, he used to be a ripper and went back to his old ways because of Klaus, but the in-between period is what I’m referring to. He used to be caring, loving, fun. So are you. If you could only get past the hate, you’d see that you’re not all that different.” I smiled at him, in a comforting manner. “Damon, I love the person you are today. I just want you to know I’ll be here for you if you ever need me. You’ll always have me as a friend, just like I’ll probably have you.”  
“There’s no probably, Elena. You already have me and I won’t leave your side unless you stake me. Hmm, maybe I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t want you to get any ideas.” He chuckled. “Either way, you’re stuck with me as long as you want me here.”  
I never knew Damon could be so deep. It’s good to finally see a part of him—a part that only comes out when I’m around. I smiled, happy he could be himself around me.  
“You wanna get out of here?” he asked, softly.  
“Yeah, sure.” I realized we had already emptied our drinks, because the bottle and glass were gone.  
Damon took out his wallet and left some money on the table. “That’s just the tip. I paid the tab already.”   
We got up and he helped me put on my coat—ever the gentleman.  
“Let’s go home.” Hmm...I like the way he said that. Home...  
Walking out of the bar and getting into his car, we drove home. On the way, I turned the radio on and laughed when the song “I do not hook up” by Kelly Clarkson came on. Today is full of irony.  
“Hmm, good thing I’m loaded.” Damon said, laughing.  
“What?”  
“You don’t come cheap...Good thing that I’m loaded.”  
I laughed. “You’re crazy, Mr. Salvatore.”  
“That I am, Ms. Gilbert. That I am.” He said, glancing at me before turning his eyes back on the road. After a few more songs, we arrived home, the two hours flying by quickly.   
Before turning off the engine, I saw him glance at the clock on the dashboard. “What do you know? It’s already my birthday.” He said, laughing humorously. It was thirty minutes past midnight.  
His birthday? Oh crap, what am I going to get him? What do you get someone who has everything they could possibly want or need? And then, an idea popped into my head. I still had to think it through but it would be the best gift I could get him...  
He quickly snapped out of it. “Let’s go inside.”  
Once we were inside and had taken off our shoes and coats, we walked towards the living room and sat down close to the fireplace.  
“So, I’m guessing you don’t like your birthday.”  
“No, I don’t.” He said, sighing. “I’ve never had much reason to celebrate an eternity of damnation.”   
I needed to make this birthday worthwhile. It was heartbreaking that years passed by, a bitter reminder of an unending life spent in misery. Not anymore, Damon. And I knew I had made up my mind, part of the influence coming from his answer.  
“Before I give you your gift, answer me one question.”  
“Yes?” He asked, confused.  
“Do you still love me?” Shock flashed across his face, before he hid it, masking the fact that I had taken him by surprise.  
“Why do you want to know?” he asked, a little irritated. I think I hit a nerve.  
“Damon, please.” I said. “Just tell me the truth. I need to know.”  
He looked away, into the flames, before looking back into my eyes.   
“Yes, Elena, I still love you. Love’s not one of those things that simply goes away.”  
I smiled. “Thank you. And now for your gift...Come with me upstairs.”  
“Upstairs?” he asked, in disbelief. “Are you trying to seduce me, Elena?” he laughed.  
I raised an eyebrow and thankfully he stopped.  
“You’re not serious?” His eyes were amused but his face was a mask of different emotions. Shock. Confusion. Curiosity. Happiness. And something else, I couldn’t place. The strongest though was lust—I could tell because his pupils dilated and the veins around his eyes became slightly more prominent contrasting with his alabaster skin tone, before he closed his eyes, and they disappeared yet again.   
“Well, I didn’t know what to get you, and what better gift than me?” I smiled, trying to make light of the situation. I was becoming a little unsure, questioning whether I had made the right decision. “Look, Damon. I care for you. A lot. I think...I think I might even love you. All I know is, I don’t want to waste my time focussing on what could have been had Stefan remained his old self. I want to move on with my life and I want to be with you. I’d like to give us a try, if you still want to be with me, that is.” I finished.  
“Of course I still want you, Elena. I just don’t want you rushing into a relationship if you’re still nursing hope of a future with my brother. You know I don’t like to share.”  
I laughed. Still old Damon, I’m glad I haven’t lost him along the way.  
“Right now, I’m hoping for a future with you.”  
We both looked at each other, our gazes full of intensity, and a minute later, we both burst out laughing. “Christ, we sound like we’re getting married.”  
“I don’t know, Elena. I wouldn’t mind seeing you in white, walking down the aisle.” And I completely sobered up, my laugh dying in my throat. Uh...What was I supposed to say to that? I must’ve looked like a deer caught in the headlights because the next thing I heard was Damon saying, “I’m just kidding, Elena. No need to freak out.”   
“I’m sorry...” I said, hoping I didn’t hurt his feelings. I just wasn’t ready to think about marriage yet.  
“Don’t worry about it.” He said, the impenetrable mask back in place. Oh, no.  
“Are you sure about this, though?” waving his hand between us.  
“Yes, Damon, I’m sure. Now, will you make me yours or do I need to take matters into my own hands?” I smirked, deviously.  
“My my, Ms. Gilbert, aren’t we impatient? I’m guessing someone is a little tense. Too bad my brother went emo on us, and can’t satisfy your needs anymore. Well, I guess I could help with that...That’s what friends are for after all, right?” He smirked, no doubt looking forward to some fun. I blushed, kinda nervous considering I have only kissed Damon, and that was only a few times. This was definitely going to be a huge step for us, but I knew I wanted it.   
“Don’t worry, Elena. Let me do all the work. You just sit back and enjoy the ride.” He whispered breathily, trailing kisses from my ear down my neck. I could hear him chuckling at his own inside joke. His breath against my skin was giving me goose bumps.   
He pulled away, taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs behind him as he headed for his room.   
He brought me in front of him, putting his arms around my waist, and walking me backwards until the back of my knees hit the silk sheets covering the mattress.  
“Hmm, what will I do with you, Ms. Gilbert?” I swallowed, my excitement becoming palpable. Oh boy, this man could seduce even the sworn no-sex-before-marriage Catholic girl—she would have no chance when faced with his long eyelashes and blue eyes.  
He sat me down on the bed, and then reached his hands towards the front of his shirt, to undo his buttons. Slowly, he opened each of them, and let the shirt slide down his shoulders and arms, until it was in a pile on the floor.  
Oh lord, his abs were magnificent, and right in front of my face. I think I’m going to combust if he keeps this up. Yum!!!   
Suddenly, he turned around and walked away. Huh? My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, cocking my head to the side. Where is he going?  
Seconds later, a rhymed melody fills the room, a mixture of drums and piano intertwined beautifully, as a male voice joins in. I wonder what the song is called...It sounds so sad yet still deeply moving.

Watch your step, love is broken  
I am every tear you cry  
Save your breath, your heart has spoken  
You already have my life

“What’s the song called?” I ask Damon, as he approaches the bed, returning from what I now notice was his iPod dock.

For I am finding out that love will kill and save me  
Taking the dreams that made me up  
And tearing them away  
But the same love will take this heart that's barely beating  
And fill it with hope beyond the stars  
Only love

“The Beauty and the Tragedy by Trading Yesterday” he answers. I notice his face is etched with sadness. 

Another day, another sunrise  
Washing over everything  
In its time, love will be mine  
The beauty and the tragedy 

“It’s beautiful. Sad but beautiful” As he approaches, I pull him down beside me, turning so that we are facing each other. I put my hands on his face, turning it so that I’m looking into his eyes. “Damon, tonight isn’t supposed to be sad. I love you and I want to be with you in every sense of the word. Forget the supernatural world. It’s just you and me, right now. Elena and Damon—don’t over-think this, please...”

For I am finding out that love will kill and save me  
Taking the dreams that made me up  
And tearing them away  
But the same love will take this heart that's barely beating  
And fill it with hope beyond the stars  
Only love  
Only love, love, love  
For I am finding out that love will kill and save me 

“How can I forget this, Elena? Every time I’m close to you, your pulse draws me in. It’s who I am. And, to tell you the God-honest truth, I don’t think I’ve ever hated who I am more than I do now. I used to love the power it gave me, use to bask in it, proud that I could make even the strongest person cower away in fear. Now...now, all that’s left, is bloodlust. I never wanted this. I was forced into this lifestyle against my will. Do you know how that feels? Imagine someone you loved taking your life, and instead of dying like you were supposed to, you wake up with a hunger that simply takes over all your senses. It overrides everything—you forget morals, forget right and wrong. All you want, all you need, is to kill. Blood controls you.” He closes his eyes, and the moment he opens them, the fear, the disgust, the hate—everything is gone...All of it is replaced by a strong emotion...Love? I can’t be sure...  
“Forget it,” he says “tonight isn’t about me. It’s about you.” And, playful Damon’s back. Phew, I thought I lost him. I smile.   
“I am going to make you forget your own name,” he says, smirking. Whoa! What??? My whole body tenses in anticipation. Lord, Damon gives the devil a run for his money. My smile widens into a grin, and I correct myself. Damon’s not evil, but he is the embodiment of several of the nine sins from Dante’s inferno.  
I didn’t realise the first song, until a new song began. This one I recognize, “Just a Kiss” by Lady Antebellum. So much for taking it slow, eh? 

Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings   
When it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment   
Caught up in your smile

His arm reached across me and onto the other side, making me instinctively move back. He kept closing in and once I was leaning back on my elbows, I began shimming up the bed, until my head finally brushed against the pillows and I let myself fall back onto the mattress, my hands at my side.

I never open up to anyone  
So hard to hold back  
When I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this   
Let's just take it slow

Instead of following me, Damon crossed his foot over his knee, taking his sock off and repeated the process with the second one. Once he was done, he reached for my right leg first and then my left, taking off both of my own as well.   
Like a predator stalking his prey, he pulled himself fully on the bed, keeping his body well above mine but his hands on either side of me so I couldn’t escape...not that I would every try to. I swallowed, my eyes widening and he grinned.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
I don't want to mess this thing up   
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

He leaned down, nuzzling my neck with his nose and whispered “Are you afraid?”  
“Of course not,” I tried to sound calm and in control, but my voice came out a little strangled.  
“Mhm.” He purred. His hands trailed down my sides to my waist, where he grabbed each side of my top and pulled it over my head. He threw it over the side of the bed and leaned down to kiss me. Deepening the kiss, I realized his teeth were getting sharper.   
“Do you have fangs?” I asked, curious. I never experienced this with Stefan. Wow...that made me feel a little stupid. Who dates a vampire, and now two, without ever knowing if they have fangs?   
He burst out laughing. “Yes, Elena, just not the type you see on TV. They’re my real canines; they just elongate slightly and sharpen to make it easy to penetrate the skin.”  
I shivered. Penetrate. Ew! Get your mind out of the gutter! 

I know that if we give this a little time  
it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No it's never felt so right

“Are you cold?” he asked, looking down at me.  
“No.” I said, sheepishly, trying to hide my embarrassment.  
“Okay.”  
“Um...will I ever get to see your extended canines? Stefan was too afraid and worried he might hurt me...you know him, very overprotective. He barely looked at me when he was hungry or...that kind of thing...he always looked away, turning so I couldn’t see ‘the monster within’. His words not mine.”   
“We’ll see.” He said, trying to distract me.  
He reached down, opening the buttons to my jeans and slid them down my legs, his pants following shortly after. Time passed in a blur of intense sensations. I couldn’t focus on anything but the pleasure this man was giving me. I could feel how much he wanted me. I kept climbing higher and higher. I felt like my body was a tightening coil waiting to spring. I need release any kind.  
“Bite me, Damon.”  
“What?” he said shocked, stopping what he was doing.  
“I said, bite me. NOW!” My teeth were clenched and I was gripping the sheets for dear life.  
“Are you sure?” he asked, worried and confused. I had definitely taken him by surprise.   
“Yes. Just do it. I’m giving you permission to.” I could see the veins underneath his skin flashing in and out of focus. He definitely wanted to but like Stefan, was worried he’d hurt him. What did I tell him? They really aren’t that different.   
“Prepare to scream, Elena.”   
His face buried in my neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin, inches from the point where my neck and shoulder connected. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain. Instead, all I could feel was a tiny prick, the like of a needle puncturing your skin. Next, I was overwhelmed by shards pleasure, the magnitude of bliss too high to be measured on any natural scale. I was bathed in luscious warmth, spreading everywhere inside my body, making it seem as if I was submerged in melted chocolate. I couldn’t hold on anymore, so I threw my head back into the pillow and let out a gargled sound, something between a groan and a scream. I was immersed in silky blackness, and for a second, I thought I fainted, but I realized I was simply disoriented however still conscious.  
I could feel Damon’s teeth retract as his smooth, warm tongue licked the wound, healing it. I groaned at the loss.  
I heard his musical laugh. “I’m guessing you enjoyed that experience as much as I did.”  
“Enjoyed isn’t a strong enough word.” I whispered, still dazed.  
My vision cleared and I could see his face above mine. He had raised his head, while his ‘fangs’ were still elongated, granting me my wish.  
Slowly, I took my finger and traced the tooth, and reaching the end of it, I pressed upwards, feeling its sharpness.   
“Nice fangs, Dracula.” I laughed, but it sounded scratchy.   
“Ha ha, go ahead and make fun of me, Ms. Gilbert. I see how it is.” He faked sadness, but I could see his eyes were alight with humour. His eyes had already returned back to their natural blue colour, and the veins were starting to fade.   
My hand traced his features, lastly trailing over his full, soft pink lips.   
“You really are gorgeous, you know that?” I said, seriously.  
“Well, thank you for your compliment, Ms. Gilbert.” He said, giving me a megawatt smile. And, the serious moment was over.  
Pushing himself off me, he fell back on his back beside me. I could see his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. God, he was hot! I pulled the sheets higher up over my chest, as he turned towards me, resting his head on his elbows. I turned towards him, so we were face to face.  
“So am I better than the last one?” he asked, smiling triumphantly, no doubt proud of himself.   
“Better than your brother? Oh yes, much better!” I said, goading him, before I started laughing. “Oh Mr. Salvatore, don’t you know I don’t kiss and tell? I guess you’ll never really know...” I said smiling, finally happy after all the horrendous events that had brought us only sadness.  
“Yes, Elena...I guess you’re right.” He said, pouting, but I knew he was just faking it.   
“Hey, boyfriend, stop pouting. You look hotter with that signature smirk.” I winked, turning his frown into a smile using my index fingers. Once I had made him smile, I trailed my hand down his jaw and neck, over his chest and back up towards his right shoulder, where I pushed slightly; taking him by surprise, I made him fall on his back. We both started laughing.  
“See, who said a human can be stronger than a vampire?” I said, raising my brow.  
He simply shook his head at me, all the while smiling fondly.   
“This could be the start of an interesting relationship.” He said, pulling me into his side, and kissing my temple.   
“Oh Damon, our relationship can’t get any more interesting.” I said, as we both chuckled, in complete agreement.   
As our laughter died down, Damon turned to me.  
“Do you have your phone on you?”  
“Yeah, I think it’s in one of the pockets of my jeans. Crap! And you threw them to the floor.” I glared at him.   
“I didn’t know...” he raised one of his hands in surrender considering he was holding me with his other one. “So, can you get it for me?”  
“Why?” I narrowed my eyes at him.  
“Just get it” he laughed at my expression.  
“You better not do anything stupid with it. I’ll find out.”  
Holding the covers with one hand, I turned on my side and reached out with my free hand, to grab my jeans and pull them onto the bed. I felt around for the phone, and when I found it, I took it out and handed it to him.  
He had gotten his out in the meantime and started pressing a few buttons on both. A minute later, he handed mine back to me smirking.  
“What did you do?”  
“Oh nothing, I just personalized your ringtone, so that every time I call you it rings like this—” he said, using his cell to call mine. My phone started flashing “DAMON” across the screen, and a song I didn’t recognize alerted me of who was calling.   
“Listen to the lyrics.” He said.

S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.

(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah!

I'm loving what you wanna wear,  
I wonder what's up under there?  
Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?

I'd love to try to set you free,  
All of you all over me.  
Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done.

“Damon!” I said, appalled. “Are you insane? I can’t have these lyrics blasting out, especially if you call me while I’m in class by mistake and my phone is not on mute. I would never live that down.”  
“Aw, come on, Elena! You’re no fun!” he pouted.  
“No! Choose a different song. Preferably a clean one.”  
“Fine...” he changed it and tried again.  
“What do you think of this one? It fits, doesn’t it?”

We can fight our desires,   
But when we start making fires  
We get ever so hot,   
Whether we like it or not

They say we can love who we trust,   
But what is love without lust.  
Two hearts with accurate devotion,   
What are feelings without emotions?

I'm going in for the kill  
I'm doing it for a thrill  
Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand  
And not let go of my hand 

“Not bad. I like La Roux so yes, you can leave it like this.” I smiled. “So what’s mine?” I continued.  
I called him, curious to see what ringtone he used.

Baby, you put me in a corner  
But girl, I haven’t done a thing...  
Yeah, you give me all the answers  
But I don’t know what they mean

You say you’ll take me places  
Show me things I’ve never seen  
Say “Baby, start the engine”  
And then you hide the key 

Ooh ooh, how did we get into this mess?  
Ooh ooh, I know, gotta get you out  
Out of that little black dress!  
Wanna see your hair a mess  
In that little black dress  
Come on, just let it, let it fall  
You ain’t gonna need those high-heeled sneakers no more

“Oh, Damon...What am I going to do with you?”  
“Baby, I can think of a few things...What do you say, does it stay or does it go?”  
“Well, it’s your phone...but if it was me choosing, I was thinking more along the lines of Don’t you wanna stay by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson.”  
“Hmm...I like that song...”  
Batting my eyelashes, I looked into his eyes. “Does that mean I can change it?”   
“I guess. Whatever makes you happy.” Oh, he is whipped! My inner bitch sneered. Oh shut up! I thought. It’s cute that he wants to make me happy.   
“Thanks.” I smiled, taking his phone and changing it to “Don’t you wanna stay”.  
After I was done, I called him, to test it out.

I really hate to let this moment go  
Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow  
When a goodbye kiss, feels like this  
Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast  
I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last  
When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay?

“There, all done.” I smiled, and gave back his phone.  
“I don’t think you’re fully aware of the effect you have on me.” He whispered, lovingly. Definitely whipped!  
I blushed.  
“You’re so beautiful” he said, smiling, and kissed me. I laid my head back on his shoulders and refocused on the quiet music flowing from his iPod...the one I managed to tune out half an hour ago.   
Who would’ve thought a vampire and a human, the hunter and the prey, could coexist peacefully and even be romantically involved? The world is full of mysteries.


End file.
